Shattered
by Random Generalities
Summary: The Shattering, an emotional fate worse then death. When you can't believe their gone, the one person who held the majority of your heart and there is no one else to comfort you. When a tsunami of Grief, Denial and Loneliness crash down upon you and leave you struggling in a black sea where Horror rules and Suffering runs free. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Shattering, an emotional fate worse then death. When you can't believe their gone, the one person who held the majority of your heart and there is no one else to comfort you. When a tsunami of Grief, Denial and Loneliness crash down upon you and leave you struggling in a black sea where Horror rules and Suffering runs free. When the Professor is murdered by the villains of Townsville, led by HIM, will the Powerpuff girls succumb to the Shattering forever or will there still be someone who can pull them out of their misery and give them new hope and life?

**Me: Hey guys!**

**Everyone else: Hey RG!**

**Me: I have some OC siblings for you! They belong to Writer404.**

**Purple: Bella and Banner**

**Yellow: Basil and Blake**

**Orange: Blaire and Blaine**

**All the Ruffs and Puffs: *massive group hug***

**Me: I guess I'm a forever alone then**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ruffs, Puffs or OCs. I only own the plot-line kinda.**

* * *

It was a normal day in Townsville, well as normal as it gets in Townsville. Our heroes, the famous Powerpuff girls were in school that day. If you're really wondering they're in their second-grade math class. Blossom, Bella, Bubbles and Blaire were all done their work. Bubbles was drawing on a blank piece of paper while the other three talked quietly together. Buttercup was too busy daydreaming about a soccer match that she wanted to watch on TV that afternoon and Basil would have been done but her supersensory powers kept distracting her with every little movement someone made. As it did almost every day in their short, action-packed lives, the hotline rang. Blaire was the first one there and she picked up the phone and held the receiver to her ear. "There's another monster attacking Townsville. Please help us Powerpuff girls!" Blaire sighed, hung up the phone and nodded to her sisters. With the merest flash of orange she was gone. The other Puffs looked at each other and raced after their fiery sister.

They soon arrived at the center of Townsville and landed on a half-destroyed skyscraper. "Bella, go sneak up on the monster and look for any weak points and come right back here." Bella sarcastically saluted her pink sister then fell backwards off the building before zooming away in a pale streak of purple. The monster was clearly a threat to Townsville, it was rocky-looking and had a humanoid shape to it **(like Belial or Diablo from Diablo 3 but solid) **as well as the fact that it stood a couple-hundred feet tall. Bella flew back in a few minutes later. "Its throat is weaker than the rest of the body and under the arms is also softer." Blossom nodded and then started issuing orders to her sisters, " Buttercup, you go for the throat and keep hitting for as long and as hard as possible. Blaire, you distract the thing and make sure it doesn't notice BC. Basil and Bella, you guys sweep behind the monster and look for any injured people. Bubbles, you and I are going to see if we can't break through it's hide." The various Puffs nodded and flew off to do their respective task. Buttercup covered her hands in tiny green force fields and started punching as hard as she could at the thing's throat. Blaire meanwhile kicked it in the eye before zipping away while taunting it with lines like, "Hey you dumb stone look at me I'm a tasty morsel!" It just growled and stomped after her. "C'mon, Rocky you can do better than that!" The rock monster, now officially known as Rocky snarled and swung his heavy fist at her. Blossom and Bubbles were having no luck in getting through the rock on its back, Blossom would breath ice on a patch but Rocky had so much heat in his body that it melted the ice instantly thus making Bubbles' sonic scream pretty much useless. Blossom finally hadenough of it and called to her sisters _'Guys, scrap the current plan, we're going to use our Prismatic Blast on its throat.'_ Everybody but Buttercup flew to its throat and formed a circle with them in the order of Blossom, Blaze, Basil, Buttercup, Bubbles, Bella. For safety Buttercup threw up a shield around them and they started to fly faster and faster around in a circle until they were but a rainbow blur. Finally a beam of energy launched from them and blew open the throat of the beast. Rocky fell to the ground twitching before stiffening into Rigor Mortis.

The Powerpuff girls tiredly high-fived each other before flying home. When they got home it was quiet, too quiet. **(Sorry couldn't resist) **"Professor?" Blossom apprehensively called. "Okay, girls split up and find the professor." A few minutes later Buttercup let out a strangled cry that ended with a sob. The rest of the Puffs raced to the laboratory where they found Buttercup kneeling over the broken, dying body of Professor Utonium. He let out a harsh cough and gasped out. "Girls, I'm sorry I couldn't see you grow up but listen to me. Do not let past hatreds blind you to help and most importantly do not let…" Whatever the Professor tried to say was lost as life's loving embrace fled his body and death's cold hands claimed his soul. The Puffs found a message written on the wall in what looked suspiciously like blood:_ Since you took my latest pet away from me, we decided to take your most precious person away from you. Have fun!-HIM and the other villains of Townsville._

Over the next year the different Puffs had various ways of 'coping' if it could be called that with the Professor's death. Bella would sit in her room with her guitar and play the saddest songs ever heard, Bubbles would just lie on her bed in the fetal position clutching Octi while bawling her eyes out, Basil would just sit on the roof while leaning her back against the chimney staring off into space while reminiscing about her father, Blossom would sit in her room and do nothing but eat , sleep, drink and go the bathroom, Blaze would just fly in a large loop around Townsville so fast that it looked like there was an orange halo over town and Buttercup found a couple of abandoned mansions and proceeded to pound them into rubble then pound that rubble into rubble until she had a couple of big ass piles of sand. This went on for a year until one day the Powerpuff girls simply disappeared.

* * *

**Me: Well, that was very depressing. *Dodges fruit* I apologize for the long wait. I had to go to a week-long camp, then I had writer's block for a while and I have school tomorrow and I am so, so sorry for the long wait.**

**I will try to update but it might be a while. Also Haven't Met You Yet is going to be a two-shot about the blues because I now find that the song doesn't work for the Reds and especially not for the Greens.**


	2. The RRBs wake up

**Me: Hey guys!**

**RRBs: Hey!**

**Me *pulls out bag from behind back* Who wants Oreos?**

**RRBs: I DO!**

**Me: Well there go me Oreos**

**So anyway I think we need to introduce the RRBs to the story now do roll chappie.**

**Banner (through Oreos): RG doesn't own shit. That includes these tasty Oreos.**

**Me -_- **

* * *

Two figures walked briskly down a long, well-lit corridor. On the outside they couldn't be more different. One was a tall man clearly in his mid-twenties with an open face and close cropped brown hair but he had steel-grey eyes that were cold and calculating with a hardness not normally seen in one so young. He strode alongside a short woman and it was impossible to tell her age. Her hair was clearly colored red and due to her expertly done make-up her face was as smooth as the marble floors they walked on. She had more of an openness about and her jade-green eyes were wide and friendly. The odd duo finally reached the end of the hallway and a locked door barred their advance to the room beyond. The young man took a heavy steel key and unlocked the door. He then pushed it open and the pair of doctors, what else could they be, walked in and then the man shut and locked the door again. Meanwhile the woman looked around the room.

Six tables were arranged in a semi-circular pattern with a body of a teenage boy on it, their eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling. The first boy had red hair, the pale skin of death, blood-red eyes and was wearing red converse, black jeans and a red t-shirt that said: I don't need your attitude, I got one of my own. The second boy had brown hair, the same skin and piercing violet eyes. He was dressed identically to the first but his shirt and shoes were purple and his shirt read: Bass guitar, Electric guitar, Drums: Play 'em all! The third boy had black hair that was spiked up and had forest green eyes that had a slightly crazed look to them even in death. Once again he was dressed the same but in forest green and his shirt dialogue was: Stick around bud, I might need someone to blame. The fourth boy had striking windswept orange hair and slightly distracted eyes. His bright orange shirt read: See that? Just flew 'round the world. I did it again already. The fifth boy was clearly the "cutest" of the group. His long golden hair was held up in a ponytail and his yellow eyes were wide and friendly. His shirt was just a plain yellow shirt and had no joke on it. The last boy had pale blond hair in a "wings" cut and his dark blue eyes were wide and innocent. His navy shirt just read Aeropostale 1978 in white and his jeans were a pale blue.

Connected to each boy was tube that was made of glass and black plastic and was filled with a liquid so dark that the doctors had trouble tell where the glass left off and the plastic began. The Chemical X flowed into the boys and filled their veins with it giving them life. After a while the Chemical X had finally been in their bodies long enough for them to be revived they each started convulsing and shaking before each closed their eyes and when they opened them again the sparkle of life had replaced the blank stare of death. The boy in red was the first to speak. "Uhhhhh, yo guys wake up! We need to find where the hell we are." Slowly the other teenagers sat up and looked around. The one with the purple shirt looked around and stated to his brothers. "Hey guys? Do you remember anything before the Powerpuffs killed us?" The one in forest green snorted. " Course I do Banner! I remember all of our names at least." He faced each of the boys one after the other. "You're Banner, Brick is the one in red, I'm Butch, Speedy the Orange is Blaine, Sunny over there is Blake and the Blue Baby is Boomer." He then stood up and gave a bow before Brick noticed the 2 doctors. "Hey, who are you?" The male doctor sighed before he spoke. " I am Doctor Heldridge and my colleague is Doctor Arhet. We are here because we believe that you young gentlemen can help us." His british accent was obvious. Blaine looked equally curious and suspicious. "What do you need help with and how does it concern us?" Doctor Arhet replied with a rich, melodic voice. " There are six teenage girls that have gone through a horrifying mental breakdown known as the Shattering." The Rowdyruff boys paled at the word Shattering, their eyes wide. "Th-the Shattering?" Boomers voice trembled as he spoke the dreaded words. "Yes and Dr Heldridge and I believe that you boys can help them." Blake looked at his brothers and saw that they shared his look of determination. "Okay, show us these girls."

The two doctors nodded and walked towards a door on the right side of the room. After walking down a hallway and down a flight of stairs they came to a hallway with six doors with large windows in them. "This is Ice Queen," Dr Heldridge stopped at the first door on the left side. It had a bed, bedside table, dresser and bookshelf all in red as well as red walls and carpeting. A girl lay shaking on the bed her eyes closed with tears leaking down the sides of her face and her red hair was spread out on her pillow. "Once, she was a girl filled with fire and warmth but the Shattering has left her cold and deeply affected by the wintry chill of grief." He moved across the hall to a room nearly identical to the first but there was a purple guitar instead of a bookcase and the room was purple. "This is Haunted Song, she used to be a musician that played the happiest songs ever but now the Shattering has left her able to only play songs of sorrow and loss." Haunted Song had shoulder-length lavender hair and lavender eyes. She looked blankly at the wall while she hummed a song so sad that they all were affected. Dr Heldridge quickly walked over to the next door down and they looked in on a raven-haired girl dressed in bright green looking out the window. Her room was green and had various punching bags everywhere, other than that it was identical to the others. "This is the Devil's Daughter, she was always violent but before the Shattering she had some self-control. Now she just lashes out at anything or anyone attempting to help her or come near her." They walked over to the fourth room, bright orange and it had a treadmill running. On that treadmill was a girl with fiery orange hair that was slightly windswept, narrowed orange eyes and a seriously determined look on her face. "This is Blazing Hurricane. Once she was a friendly, competitive girl who wad self-confident and full of fun and joy, if a little impatient. But now the Shattering has destroyed her self-confidence and she runs almost endlessly trying to obtain her impossible idea of perfect." The next room was colored in a bright yellow and had pictures hung up everywhere. A small girl, as old as the others but smaller sat slumped against one wall with her golden hair falling across her face. If it weren't for the occasional blinking they wouldn't have thought she was alive. "This is Dead Widow, the Shattering robbed her of her peace of mind as well as increasing her natural supersenses to an almost indane level but the only thing her now-hyperactive mind can think of is her loss." Dr Heldridge walked them over to the final room which was baby blue and had a painter's easel in one corner otherwise a mirror imahe to the other five. On the wall were many paintings, all different but all featuring the same man and all with the title: _He's Gone__._ In the opposite side of the room from the easel was a girl scarcely bigger than Dead Widow and dressed in baby blue clothes with her white-blond hair falling down her back. She cried constantly, her small body racked with sobs. "This is Weeping Spirit, once she was an artist who made paintings of beautiful simplicity but now that she is Shattered the object of her loss is all she can paint." Dr Arhet turned to the six boys. "These are the Shattered Sisters."

* * *

**Me: whew, that wasn't easy! I apologize for anyone who wished I updated earlier but I have a hectic schedule so I can't always write every day.  
**

**Blake: So R&R**


End file.
